Over at Last
by States of Being
Summary: Tragic! Read in a good mood. One shot. Character death..


Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Boy who was going save them all. The Boy that everyone was counting on to pretty much save the world was currently lying on the ground hoping no one could hear his rapid breathing. Or his beating heart for that matter.

Harry left Hogwarts with only a week left before graduation. He didn't tell anybody that he was leaving. He couldn't. Either they would refuse to let him go or they would want to go with him. Harry would deal with neither of those options. This was his mission and he would do it alone, he would not have his friends killed because of some stupid mistake that he made. Besides, graduation wouldn't feel like graduation if the Dark Lord was dead but so were his friends.

So here Harry lay on the outskirts where Death Eaters were currently meeting. He wasn't certain if Voldemort would show his face here or not but he would have to take his chances. Finding Voldemort had been getting harder and harder as the year started to progress.

"So has Voldemort shown his ugly face yet?"

"Yeah, because I would love to smash it."

Harry swung his head from side to side looking at his two best friend's smiling faces. Ron and Hermione had dove beside him and were now lying on their stomachs on the ground like Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry whispered between clenched teeth.

"Don't act all surprise," Hermione whispered back, smiling.

"Yeah, don't be such a prat. We couldn't find you anywhere at Hogwarts so we came after you," Ron whispered. He reached up and pushed back some foliage to get a better view at the Death Eaters. Harry swatted his hand away. He was very angry.

"You guys shouldn't be here. I didn't tell you where I was gong for a reason, you know," Harry said, gritting his teeth. "How did you even find me?" Harry suddenly questioned his two friends. He hadn't left any evidence as to where he was going, had he?

"Harry, you really aren't that hard to follow," Hermione said, smirking.

"Besides, you blunder around like an elephant," Ron laughed.

"I do not," Harry muttered, blushing and keeping his head down. Hermione and Ron snickered beside him and shared a knowing look.

"So where is that snake anyways?" Hermione asked, peeking through the bushes.

"If you guys don't shut up right now, I'll have to put a spell on you," Harry said between gritted teeth. He knew this would happen. He knew that if Hermione and Ron came they would distract him. He knew it.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Ron suddenly asked, moving the bushes that blocked their view and looked through the clearing. Harry looked through the clearing, his eyes wildly searching for some sign of where the Death Eaters have gone.

"I knew this would happen," Harry whispered, anger dripping from his voice. "This is why I left without you; I didn't want to be distracted."

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said, clearly hurt. "We just wanted to help you."

"Yeah, Harry, they just wanted to help you get killed," a voice hissed behind them. Cold fear washed over Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they lay frozen, unable to move. Slowly, Harry turned his head and saw Voldemort's grinning face behind him. There were also several Death Eater's behind him, probably also grinning under their masks.

"Grab their wands." Voldemort demanded before sweeping into the clearing. Death Eaters swarmed around the three friends, grabbing their wands and then twisting their arms behind their back. Harry heard Hermione moan in pain and saw Ron grimace. He himself could not help but let a wave of pain pass over his face.

"You three really need to work on your hiding skills," Voldemort sneered as the three teens were dragged into the clearing. All Harry could do was silently glare at him; if only looks could kill.

"I expected better out of you Harry, I'll be honest. What happened to rushing in without a thought? Has Dumbledore's death really changed you that much?"

Harry glared at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and struggled against his captors. He just wanted to kill him and be over with it. Voldemort continued to pace back and forth in the clearing as if expecting other people to show up.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldemort said, that sickening grin still on his face. "Is this all you have for your backup? Two friends who are no more learned than you? Do you enjoy me killing off everyone you love?"

Harry stole a sidelong glance to his two friends who were also struggling against their captors. They weren't looking at him though, no, they were looking at each other. Their faces had identical looks filled worry, love, and regret of the words they wanted to say and the things they wanted to do. Harry sighed; he suddenly felt like it was his fault. He hadn't told him to come but they did; they were loyal and true friends like that. When he learned the prophecy, he should've cut them off. Their relationship could have blossomed and bloomed like it was suppose to; not be halted suddenly by death. It was his entire fault.

"Now, the only question left to decide is," Voldemort started, walked toward the trio, "who shall be the first to die?" The smile on Voldemort's face suddenly grew as he began to comprehend the look on Ron and Hermione's faces. "Do I see love blossoming before my very eyes?" Voldemort laughed. He reached out a long finger and lightly touched Hermione's wet with tears cheek. She flinched and turned her head away. "Now, now, pretty girl, is that any way to treat the Dark Lord?"

"No," Hermione croaked. "This is though." Her eyes filled with fear, Hermione mustered all the courage she could and spat on Voldemort's robes. Voldemort recoiled and slapped Hermione.

"You little-," Voldemort sneered, pulling his hand back as if to slap her again. Hermione flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for his hand to come down on her cheek again. Voldemort grinned though; he grinned his sadistic grin and started to laugh softly. "No. No, I wouldn't dare tear a soul from a pretty little face." Voldemort stuck out his long index finger once again and caressed her cheek.

"Don't touch her," Ron said through clenched teeth. His eyes were narrowed and it seemed he had lost all sense of safety.

"What was that young Weasley?" Voldemort said, still grinning. He moved away from Hermione to Ron and towered over him.

"Don't move!"

Suddenly loud 'pop's sounded from all across the clearing. Harry looked up and saw Order of the Phoenix members and Aurors surrounding the premises of the clearing. Hope leaped inside of Harry. His friends would live and he could take on Voldemort alone like it was planned.

But something was wrong. Voldemort did not seem worried in the least; in fact he was smiling.

"Ah! Harry, your friends are here!" Voldemort exclaimed. "I'm so glad you were able to make it to our little gathering. I was just about to show Harry what happens when you drag friends into dangerous situations."

Immediately after the words left his mouth, stunning spells were sent in both directions. The Death Eaters released their grips on their prisoners enough to shout their stunning spells. The Aurors had a much difficult time with their spells. They had to hit the Death Eaters but they were hiding behind the children and they couldn't hurt them. They couldn't hit Voldemort either. He kept rebounding them with his wand. It was impossible.

"Well if it isn't Arthur Weasley. You're just in time to see you're very own son murdered beneath my hands," Voldemort suddenly shouted across the plain of spells. The spells from the Aurors pause for a second in their confusion "But first." With a wave of his hand, the Death Eaters all shouted stunning spells at the same times, each one headed toward a different person. One by one the men and women fell onto the ground until there was only Arthur Weasley standing.

Harry cast another glance at his two friends and now instead of the mixed emotions from before there was only one emotion; fear. Harry struggled against his captor but that only resulted in the man holding onto him stronger.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll kill you myself," his captor muttered. Harry froze; it was Lucius.

"Now Arthur, why don't you come say goodbye to your son. I dare say it'll be your last," Voldemort laughed, motioning over Arthur.

Arthur, though, stayed where he was standing his eyes darting between Voldemort and his son. He was itching to run over to Ron and protect him but he couldn't.

"Arthur, is that any way to treat your own son?" Voldemort laughed. He raised his wand and pointed it at Arthur. "_Imperio!_" A dazed, peaceful look overcame Arthur as he dropped his arm. A small smile played on his lips. "Now come tell your son goodbye."

Slowly, Arthur Weasley walked across the clearing with the same dazed expression and small smile. Ron's breathing became more rapid and shallow as Arthur got closer and closer to him. When he was a mere foot or so away from his son he stopped. Arthur's eyes were misted over and he wasn't even looking at Ron.

"Dad?" Ron croaked out as he started to shake. Harry froze and heard Hermione gasp as they saw Arthur raise his wand at Ron. "Dad?" Ron repeated as he looked fearfully between his Dad and his friends.

"Say goodbye Arthur," Voldemort said, the sadistic smile returning. He twitched his wand and Arthur opened his mouth.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A jet of green light threw Ron back into his captor's arms who quickly tossed him on the ground. Harry and Hermione stood shocked staring at their friend with cold, merciless laughter rang in the background.

"Ron!" Hermione's shriek brought Harry back to the present. Hermione struggled against the man who held her arms. Finally he just let her go and she rushed to Ron where she kneeled down, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Harry started to tremble as he watched Hermione shake Ron's limp body. He knew this would happen. That's why he didn't tell anyone. He knew someone would get hurt. He knew someone would get killed.

A few minutes passed with the laughter still ringing and Hermione still shaking Ron's body, muttering for him to wake up. Harry suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one shaking. He glanced behind him and saw Lucius shaking. With his face hidden by the mask, Harry couldn't tell if it was because of laughter or not.

"You made him murder his own son," Harry heard Lucius whisper breathlessly. The grip on his arm was suddenly released. "Kill him Harry, kill him now."

"What? I, what?" Harry was confused. Lucius was helping him. Why was Lucius helping him?

"I want to kill him so bad but I can't. Only you can, only you have the power," Lucius muttered in Harry's ear.

"I can't," Harry whispered, suddenly very afraid. Voldemort was too busy laughing and talking to himself to notice Lucius and Harry conversing.

"Concentrate on every pain that he has caused you into that one spell," Lucius whispered. "You have to want to kill him. If you don't kill him, he'll kill you. Here." Lucius slipped something in Harry's hand and suddenly he felt the familiar wood he had been itching for earlier.

"See Harry? This is what happens when you drag others into business that is not their," Voldemort said, rounding on Harry. "Now prepare to see your little girlfriend see the same fate as your other friend."

At these words, Hermione looked up at Harry. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red with crying. She truly did love Ron. Ron was dead though. Voldemort had killed him. Just like Voldemort had killed so many other people. Just like Voldemort had killed his parents. Harry started to shake with rage.

"No, you won't touch her," Harry said forcefully, raising his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort stared at Harry's wand and then narrowed at his eyes at Lucius. "I will deal with you later, right now it seems like Harry wants to duel. Very well, I'll let his girlfriend see her other boyfriend die beneath my hands."

The Death Eaters separated and moved until they formed a circle around Voldemort, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's body.

"Goodbye Harry, I hope you die with the thought that you were the world's last hope and you failed," Voldemort said, raising his wand at Harry.

"I hope you die with the thought that you lost and good always wins," Harry said.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Two jets of green light collided into each other but didn't disappear. Harry struggled to hold on as he urged the light to reach Voldemort.

Lily, James, Ron. He had killed them all. Dumbledore, Sirius. He had had them killed.

The light slowly started to drift towards Voldemort as Harry began to think about every person Voldemort had killed or had had killed.

"No!"

Voldemort threw his hands up as the green light came upon him. His voice echoed in the clearing as the he slowly fell to the ground.

Harry stood up straight, still shaking from effort, and wiped away a stray tear.

"Where am I?" "What happened?" "Is everybody ok?" "You are under arrest from Order of the Ministry." "RON!"

Harry sank to his knees as he listened to the voices and crying around him. It was over. It was finally over. Tears started to flood down Harry's cheek as the realization dawned on him. No more killings, no more injuries, no more fighting. It was over.

Arms wrapped around him as Harry sat on the ground letting the tears run freely. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"It's over, Hermione, it's finally over."


End file.
